The present invention pertains to mobile campers, and more particularly pertains to a towable camping trailer having two modular camper bodies thereon which fit together when placed end-to-end, one being shaped to fit the other.
In recent years, great numbers of mobile camper vehicles have been sold, ranging in type from motorized varieties which have a power train and a camper body on the same frame, camper bodies mounted on a frame that can be towed by a truck or a car, and modular camper bodies designed to fit in the cargo hauling space of a pickup truck.
The last-mentioned type has proven to be very popular since the prefabricated modules are relatively low in cost while providing the advantage of allowing detachment of the camper body for the pickup truck when, absent of the camper body, it is needed for work, transportation, or other purposes. Nonetheless, such truck-mounted camper bodies have a relatively small amount of interior space, and appreciable time and work are required both for putting one on a truck and taking it off. Remodeling of the camper body to provide more space would be difficult and expensive, and the usual practice heretofore was to dispose of it or let it lie unused when a newer and larger camper was purchased. An additional disadvantage is that the weight of such camper bodies, along with that of equipment, supplies, etc., carried on the same truck, frequently results in a load which is greater than the suspension and axle at the rear end of the truck are designed to accommodate.
One object of the present invention is, therefore, to provide a camper arrangement whereby a modular camper body designed to be carried on a pickup truck can be utilized while nonetheless overcoming the previously stated disadvantages associated therewith.
Another object is to provide a specially shaped camper body which can be placed on a trailer along with another camper body designed to fit on a pickup truck, and thereby provide a mobile camping trailer having greater utilizable enclosed spaced thereon than can be realized from use only of the camper body designed to fit on a pickup truck.
Still another object is to provide a towable camping trailer having two separate bodies thereon, and wherein one of the bodies has outwardly projecting compartments which fit into recesses on the outside of the other body when both are placed on the trailer end-to-end.
Yet another object is to provide a towable camping trailer having a camper body mounted thereon which is shaped to fit on a pickup truck, and whereby the camper body does not have to be removed from the bed of the truck when it is desirable to use the truck separately of the camper body.
Even another object is to provide a camper which can be towed by a pickup truck while all or most of the cargo space of the truck is utilizable for hauling camping equipment and supplies therein.
Another object is to provide a mobile camper in the form of a trailer having a camper bodies thereon whereby the weight load on the rear axle of the truck does not exceed the specified load limit therefor.
Still another object is to provide a camping trailer whereby the owner of a previously purchased camper body designed to be carried on a pickup truck can continue to utilize the camper body while at the same time acquiring a towable camping trailer having an increased amount of enclosed, utilizable space thereon.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the appended claims.